Items
Vital Items Gas Mask The Gas Mask is used to circumvent the effects of the decontamination gas used in the lockrooms or the gas catwalks. The gas will normally cause the player to cough, and make them blink faster, but using the gas mask will help abate these symptoms, despite obscuring the player's vision when doing so. Super Gas Mask When put through SCP-914 on "Fine" or "Very Fine", equipping the gas mask will make a message appear reading "You put on the gas mask. It feels as if it was easier to breathe than normally." It will constantly replenish the player's stamina, allowing for infinite sprinting while equipped. As of v0.9, the message no longer appears and the name doesn't change. Heavy Gas Mask If the gas mask is combined with an ingot of SCP-148 and put through SCP-914 on "Fine" or "Very Fine", it will produce the Heavy Gas Mask. This variant of the gas mask grants the player immunity to SCP-012's effects Keycards Keycards are needed for all SCP containment chamber doors, some offices, and several other areas. Keycards consist of level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and Omni versions. Higher card levels can unlock more doors. Useful Items First Aid Kit First Aid Kits are used to alleviate or stop bleeding, and recover health from gunshots and various other wounds. Upon using it in the inventory, the player will crouch and start patching themselves up. Since it takes a few moments until the player finishes patching themselves, it is not recommended to use it while being shot or near a hostile SCP. Depending on how severe the injury is, it can either stop blood loss entirely or slow it down. Even with a first aid kit, the player will more than likely not survive several gunshots. They can be found from SCP-914's chamber, Dr. Harp's office and the maintenance tunnels. Small First Aid Kit The Small First Aid Kit is created by placing the normal kit into SCP-914 on the "Fine" setting. It should be noted that the small first aid kit is more effective against wounds and heals faster, compared to the normal first aid kit. Blue First Aid Kit The Blue First Aid Kit is created by placing the normal kit into SCP-914 on the "1:1" setting. Unlike the Small First Aid Kit and the standard First Aid Kit, this one is colored blue. This kit has the same effect on the player as the normal kit, but will affect the player with any of the following conditions: *Increased speed, followed by death. *Inverted mouse controls. *Blurred vision for a lengthy period of time. *Blood loss and injuries fully healed. *Injury level set to 3.5, regardless of any previous injuries. Strange Bottle The Strange Bottle is created if you put the First Aid Kit on the "Very Fine" setting. If used you are taken to the Pocket Dimension and/or massive injuries. Sometimes also causes rapid healing. Ballistic Vest The Ballistic Vest is an item that provides protection from bullets. However, it does not protect the player from being hit in areas such as the leg and head. This protection allows the player a chance to escape from the MTF, but this is unlikely, given that they usually rapid fire. Once the vest is donned, the player's turning speed becomes slower. If the vest gets hit, the player's stamina will begin to drop, as well as receive minor injuries. They can be found in the Warhead room and Dr. Maynard's office. Heavy Ballistic Vest The Heavy Ballistic Vest protects all but the player's head from bullets. Once donned, the vest will cap the player's stamina at 60% of the normal maximum, but will give the player more protection against MTFs. If the vest is hit, the player will receive minor injuries, but will not receive any further drops to stamina. It is created by putting the Ballistic Vest in SCP-914 on "Fine". Bulky Ballistic Vest The Bulky Ballistic Vest is unable to be picked up due to its weight. It is created by refining the Ballistic Vest in SCP-914 on "Very Fine". S-Nav Displays a map of previously visited areas. If in use, the battery starts to drain. Combining a 9V battery will refill the meter. If used with SCP-914 on "Very Fine" it becomes an S-Nav Ultimate, not requiring batteries and indicates nearby SCPs. If an SCP is nearby, the S-Nav Ultimate displays the SCP's name and displays a red circle, which gets smaller as the SCP approaches. MTF units might use these to find you. Hazmat Suit The Hazmat Suit is used for protection from SCP-008 when the player enters its chamber, and it is located in the small storage area right outside its chamber door. Once donned, the suit will cap the player's stamina at 60% of the normal maximum. Since version update 0.9.1 the Hazmat Suit now protects the player from decontamination gas like the Gas Mask. Mysterious Hazmat Suit The Mysterious Hazmat Suit grants the player with the increased stamina regeneration of the "Fine/Very Fine" gas mask. It can be obtained by putting the Hazmat Suit through SCP-914 on the "Fine" setting. Heavy Hazmat Suit Combined with SCP-148 and refined in SCP-914 on "Very Fine", the suit becomes the Heavy Hazmat Suit and would protect the player from the effects of SCP-012 and the tentacles inside SCP-035's chamber. Note that it will only reduce the damage taken by the tentacles, not grant invulnerability. Prolonged exposure to tentacle attack will cause injury and eventually bleeding. Radio Batteries 9V Battery 9V Batteries can be found throughout the facility, and are used for powering the S-Navs and radios. 18V Battery When the 9V battery is placed in SCP-914 on "1:1", the player will receive a 18V Battery. It can only be put into the radio. Attempting to put it in the S-Nav will print a message reading: "The battery doesn't seem to fit". Strange Battery This version of the battery can be obtained by placing it in SCP-914 on the setting "Fine" or "Very Fine". However, the player cannot use it, as attempting to touch it will shock and ultimately kill the player. ReVision Eyedrops ReVision Eyedrops '''is a small, blue bottle that, when consumed, will slow down the blink meter for a short period of time. They can be used most effectively when encountering SCP-173. However, it is to be noted that no form of eyedrops will work while wearing SCP-714. RedVision Eyedrops By putting it through SCP-914 on the "1:1" setting, the player will obtain ReVision Eyedrops with a red label, titled "RedVision Eyedrops". The "RedVision Eyedrops" are used to stop blinking entirely for a short amount of time. However, the players vision will be obscured and blurry. Eyedrops The '''Eyedrops are obtained by putting the ReVision Eyedrops through SCP-914 on "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting. The resulting item from converting it on "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting have different effects. "Fine" eyedrops will slow down the blink meter for a longer period of time and alleviate some of the player's blood loss. "Very Fine" eyedrops will cause the player to stop blinking entirely for a prolonged period of time. However, the player's vision will become blurry over time until the player becomes completely blind for a set period of time, which can be dangerous when near SCP-173. Severed Hand The Severed Hand is used to open doors with DNA scanners. It can be found inside the storage room near several crates and SCP-012's Containment Chamber beside the door to the chamber itself. Documents SCP documents are documents containing information on certain SCPs in the game, mainly to inform the player. When placing SCP documents in SCP-914 and have it set to 1:1, a different SCP document will appear. Putting it through SCP-914 on the "1:1", "Fine", or "Very Fine" settings will turn the hand black. Item SCPs *SCP-148 *SCP-500-01 *SCP-513 *SCP-714 *SCP-860 *SCP-1025 *SCP-420-J *Cups Other Joint/Smelly Joint/Cigarette The Joint and the Smelly Joint are received by putting SCP-420-J through SCP-914 respectively on "Fine" and "Very Fine". Upon using either one of them, a message will appear saying, "UH WHERE... WHAT WAS I DOING AGAIN... MAN I NEED TO TAKE A NAP...", followed by death. The cigarette is obtained by putting SCP-420-J through SCP-914 on "1:1". Using it will display a message saying "I don't have anything to light it with. Umm, what about that... Never mind." and will be removed from the player's inventory, with no effects on the player. Strange Bottle The Strange Bottle is an item that can be received by putting the first aid kit in SCP-914 on the "Very Fine" setting. Using the bottle has varied effects, which include: *Being teleported to the Pocket Dimension. *Curing all injuries and ailments. *Heavy bleeding. *Nausea, blurring the player's eyesight for a period of time. It should be noted that the nausea cannot be cured using SCP-500, but rather smoking SCP-420-J. Also, even if SCP-106 is contained, the player will still be teleported to the Pocket Dimension, but SCP-106 will not appear in it. MasterCard/Playing Card The MasterCard is a useless item that has a chance of being spawned when putting any keycard through SCP-914 on "Very Fine", or by putting the playing card through on "1:1". The Playing Card is another useless item that can spawn when putting any keycard through SCP-914 on "1:1" or "Very Fine". Both items can be refined in SCP-914 on "Very Fine" to receive a keycard. Origami When placing a document into 914 and refining on a "Fine" or "Very Fine" setting, you can receive the Origami. It is a piece of paper folded into the shape of a crane. It serves no role in the game. Category:Survival Category:Gameplay Elements